


First wake

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Everything and More [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys wake up, together, at separate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots.

Dean woke up in a tangle. The first thing he did when he woke up was reaching for his knife. Because when Dean Winchester wakes up tangled in limbs, he goes to his weapons. Before he started slashing away, he realized he was tangled in _Sam_. And they were both naked. As Dean slowly released his knife, Sam moved to draw him even closer. It seemed Sam wasn’t going to let him go now that he had him. He better not since Dean was never going to let his brother go. They were tangled together, in and out of bed.


	2. Sam needs Dean

Sam never thought he could need to touch Dean more than he had before leaving for Stanford. But yet again the universe had proved Sam wrong. When he woke up after _finally_ getting Dean, he knew the need to touch Dean had multiplied. But he found himself lucky, for maybe the first time in his life. He was tangled around Dean, securely holding him in. Sam laughed in his mind, careful not to wake Dean, as he thought about how clingy he was. But he was going to enjoy the hell out of being able to touch Dean now. Maybe the need multiplied because there would be an excuse now.


End file.
